Gaia School of the Arts
by RayeBBG
Summary: In the whole world of Gaia, there was one place where a group of friends was formed and they were inseperable through thick and thin. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a place called Gaia, there was a place where all could hang out.. The Gaia School of Art. But this isn't just some normal school…

Disclaimer: Now, I own every single character, EXCEPT: Aelia Knight, Kadargo, Mr. Blackwind, Tes714, PeachesTheClown, Sariema, BoxGirl and Kujas Pet. My Gaian username is AlianaMianoko. Every other character is mine. I also don't own Gaia Online.

Ali: Ok people! Here's the story of some friends and how their lives interact with each other.. This is dedicated to my best Gaian friends at the DTPAY Remake thread.

* * *

Aliana ran down the halls of her new school. She'd been accept to the Gaia School of Art and today was her first day and she was already late. Everyone around her was at ease walking from room to room with no worry at all in their eyes. 

'Why does this always happen to me?' Aliana wondered as she skidded to a halt in from on a door. The door was large and light pink. On it in bright and colorful letters, it said, Mini-Shops.

Aliana looked at the sheet of paper in her hand again. It read, "Down into Mini-shops, take a right at Art Freebies".

Slowly, the new girl opened the door and stepped into the silent hallway. Absolutely nobody was there. As quietly as she could, Aliana continued down the hall until she finally came to another door. It was rattling and she could hear sounds coming from behind it.

"Am I in the right place?" Aliana stared at her sheet, confused. Then she turned back to the door. It read, "Art Freebies". "I guess this is it…" And she opened the door…

* * *

Kadargo entered his classroom with a sigh and looked around at his peers. He saw Tes standing with a group of guys ogling at her as she spoke in her confidant air. And there was Mr. Blackwind who everybody just called BW. He was sitting patiently and staring at his blank sheet of pure white paper. 

"Good morning everyone!" Kadargo looked over at the door to see his friend, Kugas Pet come in and sit down in the center of the room. Kugas was cool because she was friends with everybody. They all loved her out-there personality.

Suddenly, Kadargo's eyes feel on the one person he searched for subconsciously. Aelia Knight sat in the corner staring out the window. She had her usual Viking helmet over her shoulder-length red hair and her rectangle-rim sunglasses which shaded her eyes and hid them from view. Her friend PeachesTheClown sat next to her chatting away at some random subject or another.

Kadargo smiled and headed over to them. "Hey Peaches, hi Aelia."

At the sound of her name, Aelia looked up at Kadargo. She nodded at him and then turned back to the window.

"Good morning K!" Peaches smiled brightly. "How're you doing?"

Kadargo smiled. Aelia was always the same as ever. Peaches seemed to be a bit calmer than usual, but it WAS Monday and nobody wanted to be at school after their weekend, right?

"Good morning class," the teacher walked in and everyone quickly found seats.

"Good morning ma'am," the class chorused except for the few, like Peaches, Kadargo, and Aelia.

"We have a new student joining us today and she'll be here soon. Please help her feel welcome. "Peaches, I'd like you to show her around."

Peaches jumped at hearing her name and turned around in her seat to face the teacher and left the boy behind her with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Peaches smiled at the teacher and pretended to be innocent.

"Then maybe you should pay more attention to class instead of socializing," the teacher sighed at the pale young woman with bright pink hair. "Kadargo, could you please repeat what I said to Peaches?"

Kadargo sighed and turned in his seat to face his friend. "She wants you to show the new girl around."

Peaches stared at him for a moment, then at the teacher, and then she burst out laughing. "Me? Show a newbie around? Who do I look like, a tour guide?" And she didn't look like one at ALL!

Peaches wore her bright pink hair in a sort of old-fashioned poofy way. In the back was a big red bow. Small cat ears poked through the puffs of hair and heart glasses hid her eyes from other people's view. She also had a robotic jaw, a clown's nose and her two plushy cats with her. The white one's name was Biter and the black one's name was Minge. Her outfit was filled with vibrant colors as well and she definitely stood out.

The teacher sighed. "That's final, you're doing it!"

"Doing what?" a new voice sounded from the door and in stepped the new girl.

* * *

Everybody was staring at her and Aliana could feel all of their eyes just scanning over her and looking at her and judging her for all she was. She nervously toyed with her violet hair and shifted her deep purple eyes from one side of the room to the other. 

Today she was wearing her bouncy red antennae which matched her red scarf. Her small Angelic mini wings flapped a bit and made her seem a little bit smaller than she really was. Her white lab coat and black pants stood out and each had a bit of red so her clothes all matched. In her left hand was a large staff and in her right was the sheet of paper. On her feet was a pair of pure white Seal slippers.

Aliana looked around again and grinned happily, all her nerves disappearing. "Hey guys!"

Kadargo raised an eyebrow. She was definitely different.

"Welcome to our class!" Sariema, a girl with short black hair and round glasses smiled a big smile from her seat next to Tes.

"Thank you," Aliana pushed her red scarf over her shoulder where it had blown in front of her.

"Aliana, you may take a seat next to PeachesTheClown since she's going to be you tour guide. Peaches? Raise your hand please."

Sighing, Peaches awkwardly raised her hand. As Aliana smiled and walked towards Peaches' little group of friends, and evil look came across the pinkette's face. When Aliana sat down in front of a silent red-head and next to a pale-looking boy and diagonally from Peaches, she saw the evil-like glint in the girl's eyes as the clown kept sneaking glances at her and giggling. 'What's she thinking?' Aliana thought.

* * *

After class, Peaches dragged Aliana, Aelia and Kadargo out to a small gazebo near the soccer field. Tes, BW, Sariema, BoxGirl and Kugas followed them as well as a silver-haired girl who looked kind of like a hippie. Her name was UndercoverArtist and everyone called her UA. 

"So, you're the new girl, huh?" BW grinned at her. "My name is Mr. Blackwind, but you can just call me BW."

Peaches grinned. "Yep! And this is annoying Tes, crazy Sariema, crazier BoxGirl, spazzy Kugas, awesome UA, cool Kadargo and quiet Aelia. And of course, I'm Peaches! So, what about you? What's your full name?"

Aliana smiled at them all. "My name is AlianaMianoko, but, I guess you guys can all call me Ali!"

Aelia smirked. "Well, as the leader of this gang, I guess I welcome you, Ali. This is the DTPAY gang."

* * *

Well, guys, I hope you liked it! Please review and give me pointers (or you can just PM me). Hope you enjoy and soon there'll be another chappie! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ali: This is the next chapter of my story, The Gaia School of the Arts. Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: Along with all of the characters from the last chapter (save myself) I also do not own: .Ace., CrazySpork, Suturoberri x Princess, P O E, Cajanic and timstut. Please enjoy! I don't own Gaia, but I do own the plot

* * *

Ace walked around the halls of school with a dull look on his face. Sighing as he came to the row of lockers and he quickly spun his combination through the lock. The locker creaked but wouldn't open. Becoming frustrated, the red-head slammed his right fist into the cool black steel of the locker and the door creaked once again before finally opening. 

"Ace, be gentle with the locker," Spork came up behind the taller teen and laughed.

Ace rolled his eyes. So many of these people thought that they were his friends? Why? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Hey Spork, Ace," the two turned to see Kadargo standing in front of them. With him was Peaches, a huge smile as always with her. She was also dragging along Aelia and an unknown girl.

Spork gasped. "Is that a newbie, Kadargo?" she giggled.

Aliana raised an eyebrow. "I'm new, but…"

Aelia turned her cold eyes on Spork and she suddenly became still and quiet. "She's one of us, ok?" With that, Aelia stalked off. Aliana ran after her. Peaches rolled her eyes. "Whatever, she left me right? I don't need to go after her."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Aelia or the new girl?"

Kadargo chuckled. "She was talking about Aliana, or Ali. That's what she said we should call her."

"Hey guys!" Three girls suddenly appeared before them. Princess, Poe and Timstut (who everyone called Timmy) smiled up at them.

"I'm out of here," Ace turned and walked off in the direction Aelia and Ali had gone.

"So, what are we doing?" Timmy looked at her friends. Peaches looked around almost nervously and suddenly spotted someone. An evil grin spread over her face and she suddenly jumped out in front of UA.

"Ahh! Peaches!" The silver-haired girl started chasing Peaches around the hallway.

Kadargo laughed a bit before BW appeared. "One of the teachers would like us to meet in room 700," he grinned.

"Who's 'we'?" Poe asked.

BW blinked. "Umm… he said Kadargo for sure, Peaches, UA, Aelia, Timmy, Spork and Ace I believe…"

Kadargo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

BW shrugged. "But everybody NEEDS to come!" Kadargo nodded. "I'll go get Aelia and Ace. Can you, Spork and Timmy get Peaches and UA?"

Timmy grinned. "Of course!" The she took off down the hall after the crazy pinkette and the girl with the biggest afro ever. Spork laughed and followed her and finally BW ran off.

* * *

Aelia stood by Ali's locker as she tried to un-do the lock. "These stupid things never open! I feel like a girl out of a fictionally story about high school!" the purple-haired girl sighed. "Fine! I don't need a locker. I carry all my books in my bag!" With that she glared at the locker one last time before starting to stomp away. Aelia watched for about 30 seconds before the girl stopped and turned around and trudged back. 

Kadargo suddenly appeared before them. "I've been looking for you Aelia. We're told to meet in room 700 right away."

Aelia shrugged and started off before stopping and beckoning for Ali to follow, which she did without a word.

* * *

"I'm glad you all came," the tall teacher looked around at the nine of them. "Wait.. I thought there were only nine of you?" 

Peaches rose and pointed to Aliana who was seated next to her and Aelia. "This is Ali, she's new and has to follow me and or Aelia around all day, including this."

The teacher sighed. "Well, you see, there have bee some problems this year with a certain book. We cannot seem to find the key to open the lock and we were wondering if you could help? I guess the more, the better."

BW nodded. Then Timmy spoke up saying, "Of course sir! We'd love to help."

Then Spork stood. "May we see the book sir?"

The teacher pulled out a parcel and unwrapped it to reveal a large book. It was very old and a rusty brown. Dust hid the golden lettering, which, even after Peaches blew the dust away and caused everyone to cough profusely, was still unreadable because of the language.

Ali stared at the book for awhile. "I'll help!" She stood and looked at the teacher. "Where should we begin looking?"

"Around here, in this room. Especially the closet." the teacher replied. Aliana nodded and headed to the closet. Timmy and Spork followed her. Aelia and Kadargo went over to the desk while BW, Peaches and Ace just started at various places around the room.

Ali pulled out stacks and stacks of books trying to get to the wall at the end of the closet. Timmy and Spork took the books and put them in steadily growing piles right outside the doorway. Ali got on her hands and knees feeling around for anything small.

Meanwhile, Aelia and Kadargo looked hard in each drawer. They pulled out pens, pencils, teacher's addition textbooks, notepads full of student art, some old teacher's notepads and various other things.

Peaches had fallen into a chair and stood staring at the book long and hard. The key was nowhere around the room. Ace headed over to the closet and started moving books out of the way and trying to see where the three girls had disappeared into in the mysterious closet.

BW headed towards Kadargo and Aelia and started looking through the desk as well.

Peaches sighed and reached for the book. A she held it in her hands, the rest of her friends piled around her. Aliana, Timmy and Spork were covered in dust, as was Ace mildly. Aelia and Kadargo were clean as well as BW. The teacher had long-since left. He'd told them he'd return in an hour.

Suddenly, Peaches threw the book hard against the wall. Everyone except Aelia and Ace jumped at Peaches' temper. "Why'd you do that?" BW yelled. Peaches 'hmphed' and turned away.

Ali ran to retrieve the book followed by Kadargo when they realized something. The lock was broken and the book was glowing.

"Guys?" Ali picked up the book cautiously and everyone stared at it.

Suddenly, the book's pages began to flip forward and then everything was black.

* * *

Sorry this took so long guys! I hope you enjoy it! I thought that the action wouldn't start until chapter three, but, I got this idea and I stuck with it. I'll continue soon, hopefully, but I WILL NOT give up this fic, so, no worries. Review 


	3. Chapter 3

Ali: Sorry it took me so long, guys! Here is the third installment of Gaia School of the Arts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own AlianaMianoko, the plot/place, and every character EXCEPT: Cajanic, .Ace., Aelia Knight, Kadargo, PeachesTheClown, Mr. Blackwind, Timstut, or CrazySpork (now known as Panda Muffin). I also don't own Gaia.

* * *

Aelia blinked a bit and opened her eyes. She was lying in a vast meadow of green grass. Kadargo lay in the grass next to next on her right side. On her left side, Ali was curled up with a long staff in her right hand. It was pure white and silver with small wings towards to top. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Under her left arm were two small plushie-looking dolls. They both had small horns of demons. One had shaggy purple hair and gray-ish skin. He also had a small flower in his hair. The other one looked slightly familiar… With bright red hair down to its shoulders. 

"Aelia?" the girl jumped up her right arm going back and her left coming up in front of her in defense.

"Whoa! Hold on! It's just me," Peaches blinked at her friend. "Where are we? And what's that?"

The pink-head pointed to Aelia's right hand, which was curled around a giant hammer. The silver-haired girl brought it in front of her. "I don't know. It seems to be a giant hammer. Where are Ace, BW, Tim and Spork?"

Peaches looked around. "Well, Timmy and Spork are over there. Spork is kind of glowing and Timmy has a mask on. BW looks a lot different. He's knocked out cold. He's kind of wearing a surfer outfit and he's got blond highlights. I haven't seen Ace, but, I see you've found Ali and K."

Aelia looked down at Aliana. There was something peculiar going on here...

* * *

Ace opened his eyes and blinked. Where was he… what had happened? He looked around. All round him was green. He looked to his left and his eyes widened. Another guy was there. He had dark purple hair and gray skin. He had matching demon horns and a small yellow and white flower in his hair. 

"What the-?" He tried to get up when he realized that something was holding him back. "Hey!" He looked down and saw an arm wrapped around him. Now that he was quite frightened, he looked up only to see the familiar face of Ali who was slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey!" he yelled up at her. She winced and then looked down at him.

* * *

Aliana slowly opened her eyes. What had happened? After she opened that book, she couldn't remember anything. 

"Hey!" a small voice yelled to her. Wincing, she looked down and he eyes got big. "Ace?" she whispered.

"Ali?" Peaches was standing over her. "What are you mumbling about?" Aliana looked up at her pink-haired friend. She had an inquisitive expression as she looked down.

Ali looked from Peaches to Ace. "Hey… who's that?" she asked her shrunken friend.

Ace looked to his left. "I don't know; he was there when I woke up. Hey… can you let go of me?"

Ali blinked and then grinned. "Yeah, sorry Ace." The redhead crawled out of her arms and into the grass. Ali stood up, still holding the unfamiliar boy who was sound asleep. She also noticed her staff.

"So… where are we?" she looked from Peaches to Aelia. The silver-haired girl was still looking at her giant hammer. Peaches was looking around at the others who were still fast asleep.

"I'm not sure…" Aelia answered in a distant voice and Peaches looked back to her. "Me neither."

Ace on the other hand wished he hadn't asked to be put down because he couldn't see anything through the thick grasses. "Ali!"

* * *

K blinked his eyes slowly as he heard Ace's voice in his ear calling for Ali. "Ow… My head hurts…" The oldest boy sat up and looked at Aelia. "What's up?" he grinned. Aelia rolled her eyes and turned towards where Peaches was headed trying to wake up BW. 

"Ali!" Ace's voice sounded again but K couldn't see him. Rubbing his head, he looked towards Ali, who was waving a staff around. "Ali?"

Aliana looked at K. "Oh, you're up. That's good, how are you feeling?"

K grinned sheepishly at her. "I'm ok… where's Ace? He's calling for you but I can't see him."

Aliana blinked before she started looking in the grass. "What's up Ace?" She picked up her shrunken friend and held him out to K. The navy-haired boy stared with his eyes clearly wide in shock.

"He shrunk," Aliana grinned. "We don't know why." Then she looked at her small friend. "What do you need?"

Ace looked away. "I can't walk… it's too grassy and I can't see."

Ali grinned. "Sure, I'll carry you. You want to go on my head or my shoulder?"

* * *

Timstut blinked and sat up. She felt quite different… 

"Spork? Do I look different to you?" she shook her friend awake without looking at her, but instead looking at her surroundings. In the distance she could see bright purple and navy blue. 'Ali and K…' Over to the left of them was silver and pink… 'Aelia and Peaches.'

"Ahh! Oh my god, Timmy! Why are you wearing a mask?"

Startled, Timmy turned to look at Spork who was quite frightened. "Spork, why are YOU glowing?"

"Glowing?" Spork looked at one of her own hands. It had a faint aura around it. Bright pink. "Oh no, I AM glowing!"

Timmy felt her face. She was wearing a mask… why wouldn't it come off?

* * *

"Aelia? Peaches? Where are we?" BW looked around. 

"Not sure," Peaches said. "But so far, K and I are the only two who haven't gone through weird changes or transformations."

BW raised a black eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Aelia has her giant hammer, see?" Aelia held up the hammer. "Ali has some sort of white staff. Timmy is wearing a blank mask and Spork is glowing. K and I are perfectly normal."

BW thought through it all. "What about Ace?"

Aelia answered this time. "He shrunk."

"What?" BW looked bewildered. Then, he saw Ali coming over. "Hey, BW you're up!"

BW looked at Ali. There was the staff. She was holding something else too, under her arm… "Who's that?" he pointed.

"We still don't know," K came up behind them with Spork and Timmy who'd finally calmed down.

Ace popped his head out of one of Ali's curly pigtails. "Wake him up."

Aelia took the sleeping boy from Ali and then shook him a little. Slowly, the boy opened his crimson eyes.

"Hi," K said as Aelia held him out for everyone to see.

The small boy looked at each one of them before yawning and stretching. "What a nice nap," he grinned and stood up before hopping to the ground. Before their eyes, the new-comer grew to normal size. "My name's Cajanic, but most people call me Caj."

"Ok, nice to meet you Caj. I'm Kadargo. This is Aelia, Peaches, Timstut, Spork, BW, Ali and Ace is on her head."

"How'd you do that?" Ace asked. Caj grinned. "Well, you just have to want it and say your favorite food really. But, I would advise not doing it yet because you'll crush… Ali, was it? Yes, you'll crush Ali if you say it on her head."

Ace nodded slowly before hopping onto Ali's shoulder and then to the ground. Nobody heard him say anything but suddenly, there he was, standing right next to Ali and in his normal size.

"Why do we have these abnormal powers and weapons?" Aelia asked as she examined her hammer once again.

"Yeah, and what can Kadargo and I do?" Peaches added.

Caj thought a moment. "If you haven't discovered it already, than you'll know soon enough. But please, I've asked you here for a reason. We must hurry and find the princess. She will have our mission plan." Then, he started walking.

"Hold on!" Timmy called after him. He turned around. K stepped forward. "Where are we, exactly?"

"Oh! Excuse me, how silly! I forgot to tell you who you are, where you are and why you're here!" He hit himself lightly on the head. "Well, you're the guardians of this place and we need to go save the heart of this land from the evil Dark King Creon. This is the world of Kellopolis."

* * *

Ali: Hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry, I know the names at the end are stupid.. It was a spurr of the moment kind of thing. And… I know this chapter was a bit boring, hopefully the next will be much better. See you soon! 

Ali


	4. Chapter 4

-1Ali: Glad to hear you all like the story! Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own AlianaMianoko, the plot/place, and every character EXCEPT: Cajanic, .Ace., The Artful Dodger', Aelia Knight, Kadargo, PeachesTheClown, Mr. Blackwind, Timstut, Fuzzy Demon, heart-mind-and-soul, .Yin.Yang. or CrazySpork (now known as Panda Muffin). I also don't own Gaia.

* * *

Nine individuals walked through the large fields of overgrown grasses. Cajanic was walking in front talking to BW and Spork. Timmy was listening in, although, she wasn't adding her two cents. She was still upset about her mask. Spork was still glowing, but nobody could really see it in the broad daylight. 

K and Peaches were arguing about something or other and Ace was sleeping on Ali's head as the purple-haired girl talked to Aelia quietly.

After finding out that they were awesome guardians in a mystical world, everyone had been slightly shocked. They were just ordinary students at the Gaia School of the Arts, weren't they? When did they become guardians? They didn't even know the full extent of their powers, nor if they even HAD powers in Peaches' and K's cases.

After awhile, K came up and tapped Aelia on the shoulder. "How are you feeling about this whole ordeal? Can we really trust this guy?"

Aelia shrugged. "What else are we supposed to do? I don't know any way home, do you?"

Ali sighed. Suddenly Caj was there beside her. "Something wrong?"

Ali shook her head slightly so as not to wake her sleeping friend. "Nothing's wrong really, I'm just tired is all."

Caj nodded slowly. "So, your name's Ali? Is it short for something, or just Ali?"

The purple-haired girl smiled. "My name's Aliana, but, really, everyone just calls me Ali."

"But Aliana is such a nice name," Caj grinned. "Can I call you by your full name?"

Ali thought a moment. "Well, yeah. I guess you could, if you'd like."

Caj's grin widened. Meanwhile, K was watching the strange purple-haired boy with a narrowed gaze. "I'm telling you, something's not right about him," he whispered to the silver-haired girl. She, in turn, rolled her eyes.

"Relax, K. We'll be fine. There are eight of us and one of him."

K looked around and counted. She was right.

They were heading into a dark forest now. The sunlight barely crept through the tall dark trees. The leaves were thick and slightly bigger than they were back at their school. Peaches bent down and picked up one that fell to the over-grown path in front of her. It even seemed heavier than usual.

"Watch out in these woods and be sure to stay on track," Caj's voice carried out around the group.

"Why?" K asked suspiciously.

"Because if we don't he'd going to come kill us behind our back. He'll start by eating your liver and then he'll devour you!" Peaches said in an eerie voice.

K rolled his eyes. Caj was chuckling. "Maybe another time," Nobody caught the glint in his eyes or his tongue flicker over his teeth before he continued talking. "There are a lot of wild monsters around in these woods. Rarely do they ever stray to the path, but if they do, you must be ready to fight."

Ali's eyes widened. Her grasp on her staff tightened. She'd never actually fought anything before.

BW looked completely terrified. His eyes kept darting around. Timmy and Spork were also looking around but they didn't seem quite as scared. They were clasping each-other's hands. Spork's aura also seemed brighter now.

Peaches smirked. She'd be ready for anything and she didn't mind a little action. She needed practice anyways and she's like to find out what her power was. Aelia was also ready. A slight smirk played on her lips and she held the hammer in front on her now.

K seemed indifferent and was only concerned about Caj, not any monsters coming out. Something seemed a bit off about him.

Suddenly, in front of them a small girl appeared. She was crying. She was tiny, even smaller than Ace, who was still sleeping. She had light chestnut-brown hair and she wore small blue-tinted glasses so her eyes color was hidden. She was right in front of Spork just bawling.

Ali peeked over Spork's shoulder. The black-haired girl didn't know what to do. "Hold out your hands," the purple-haired girl smiled.

Slowly, Spork held out her hands. The little fairy looked up at the two girls before floating gently to rest in Spork's palms. "It's not fair!"

Spork raised an eyebrow. "Who are you? What's not fair?"

The little fairy sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Fuzzy won't let me have the last candy."

By then, everyone had gathered around Spork. "Who's Fuzzy?" she asked.

The little fairy looked up at Spork. "You know Fuzzy! She's my sister. We used to come visit you all the time!"

Spork raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She looked to Caj who was grinning.

"In your past life you must've known this fairy and her sister. Ahh.. I don't know why I didn't see it before. You're glowing, so, you have a fairy aura. You're the fairy guardian."

Peaches raised an eyebrow. "The Fairy guardian? Do we each have a different title?"

Caj nodded. "Of course! There are eight guardians. The Fairy Guardian, The Indentiy Guardian, the Angelic Guardian, the Death Guardian, the Size Guardian, the Gender Guardian, the Personality Guardian and the Weapon Guardian. Some of which have already been noticed."

K looked around. "Well, let's see. Ace is the Size Guardian, right?" Caj nodded. Suddenly a new voice piped in. "Yes! And the lady with the hammer is the Weapon Guardian. The purple-haired girl is the Angelic Guardian and the size Guardian is on her head. The Identity Guardian wears the mask and the personality guardian is the blonde one." She smiled and looked between K and Peaches. "I'm guessing that you are the Death Guardian because your skin is just now starting to change." she said pointing at K.

It was another little fairy, but she had purple hair, though it wasn't curly like Ali's. She wore glasses which hid her eyes.

The first fairy began to cry again as the new fairy showed up. "Oh be quiet Christy!" the purple-haired fairy snapped.

"Shut up Fuzzy! You KNOW I wanted that candy!" Christy wailed back covering her face in her hands.

"So what, there's a million more candies at home!" Fuzzy seemed to be the older and wiser sister out of the two of them.

"But that one was special! I'm the oldest! I should get what I want!" Christy snarled.

Fuzzy sighed. "You're lucky I didn't eat it then."

Christy's head shot up. "Really? You mean it? You didn't?"

Fuzzy grinned and shook her head, no. "Of course not… I mean, it was your favorite kind and it was the last one. I'd never do that to you!"

Instantly, Christy was up and she gave her sister a hug. "I love you so much!" Fuzzy rolled her eyes but hugged her sister back. "I love you too."

And then, the two fairies realized that they had an audience as Peaches coughed.

"Sorry," Christy smiled. "My name's Christy, this is my older sister, Fuzzy. We're the fairy guardian's daughter's!" At once she was back around Spork and flying around happily.

"Daughter!" Spork sort of screamed, and BOY was she loud! She didn't realize it until it was too late. Around them the woods became silent. The wind stopped and it seemed to get even darker.

Caj looked up towards the sky, though, he couldn't see it through the dark canopy of the trees. Suddenly, beautiful wings sprouted from his back and he took off into the air.

"Wait!" Timmy called up to him. "What should we do? Where are you going?"

Caj looked down. "Relax, I'll be right back. Be on guard!" and with that he kept flying further up.

Aelia looked around. The woods were getting even more spooky. She subconsciously inched closer to K and held her hammer up at a ready position, eyes narrowing.

Timmy grabbed Spork's hand and BW grabbed her other one and the three of them huddled. Christy and Fuzzy disappeared behind Spork's ears. She barely realized that they were there.

Peaches looked around ready to fight off whatever came the old fashioned way with her hands and fists. She was getting extremely agitated with this Caj guy. Her hair begun to change into a snowy white, even though she couldn't see it. But, she was way to mad to even notice some particular changes happening to her.

Ali, on the other hand started backing away from Peaches and she bumped right into BW, who was facing the other way. He jumped and spun around, as did she. Realizing who it was, Ali calmed down and so did BW. "Don't scare me like that," he hissed. She stuck out her tongue at him as he turned around again.

"Why's it so quiet?" a little voice came from above. Ali gently lifted Ace off her head and held him in front of her while leaning her staff in the crook of her arm. She'd totally forgotten what she'd just seen happening with Peaches.

"You might want to change back to normal size. We don't really know what's happening right now," she smiled weakly.

Without warning, the red-head started to change, so Ali let go of him. Then, he looked around. "When'd it get so dark in here? I thought it was semi-light?"

Ali shook her head. "It keeps getting darker by the minutes."

Suddenly Caj swooped down. "We've got trouble."

* * *

Ali: I hope you all enjoyed that! I think it was pretty good… it'll get better! Anyways, leave me a PM review if you'd like! Or just.. Comment or tell me when you see me. In the next chapter I think UA will be introduced! I also apologize for any grammer and spelling mistakes I've made. See ya soon! 


End file.
